This specification generally relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles and other content are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for content items (e.g., advertisements) to be provided with the resources.
Content sponsors (e.g., advertisers) can distribute their content items to particular audiences based at least in part on keywords, topics or subject matter associated with the content items. For example, content sponsors can select keywords relevant to the subject matter of resources that their desired audiences are likely to access so that when users access such resources the content sponsor's content items are eligible to be provided to the users along with the resources. The content items can be provided in a variety of forms, for example, as banners, wall paper, interstitial or video formats to name just a few.